A Week in Hanabusa Aidou's Life
by Sadistic-Dream-Pair
Summary: This is a story about a normal week after Yuki remembered she was a vampire and in this story the characters are a bit different  well actually a lot  than the personalities in the real series.
1. Day 1

A week in Hanabusa Aidou's Life

Characters – to avoid any confusion. Although if you did not watch/read Vampire Knight, why would you even be reading this Fanfic?

Anyway , without wasting time , here are the Characters : ( we're too lazy to tell you more on what they look like, if you don't know, 1. Why are you reading this? 2. Do you have goldfish memory? 3. Just go search it up )

Kaname Kuran

Appearance: Dark Brown Silky hair, Tall 6'1, Eyes are a dark maroon.

Status: Pureblood Vampire (Level A)

Occupation: Class President of the Night Class

Personality: Stoic and authoritative individual, but is very kind, warm, and gentle to Yuki.

Likes/Dislikes: Yuki/Anyone that annoys or disturbs him or Yuki.

Hanabusa Aidou

Appearance: Platinum Blond hair and baby blue eyes

Status: Noble Vampire (Level B)

Occupation: Student in Night Class

Personality: Cheeky and Childlike.

Likes/Dislikes: Sweets and other sweet things/Getting punished by Kaname

Shiki Senri

Appearance: His height is 178 cm and has a pale complexion like other vampires. He has thick, wavy, dark-reddish maroon-coloured hair. He resembles his mother greatly, although his eyes are light blue in colour.

Status: Noble Vampire (Level B)

Occupation: Student in Night Class, Model (works alongside Rima)

Personality: Shiki possesses a personality similar to Rima Touya. He is usually impassive, and often detached to the rest of the vampires except for Rima and Ichijou.

Likes/Dislikes: Pocky/Blood tablets (Prefers stealing blood from Ichijou)

Ichijou Takuma

Appearance: His height is 183 cm, he is thin with a slight pale complexion, bright green eyes, and long blond hair.

Status: Noble Vampire (Level B)

Occupation: Night Class Student.

Personality: Takuma appears very un-vampire like with his cheerful, enthusiastic, and caring demeanor. He seems to be very friendly, and does not seem to crave for blood as much as other vampires. Even Yuki stated Takuma did not seem very vampire-like.

Likes/Dislikes: His friends Shiki and Rima/When Shiki steals blood from him.

Akatsuki Kain

Appearance: Height is 6'2 and has Dark Blond hair and Brown Eyes.

Status: Noble Vampire (Level B)

Occupation: Student in Night Class

Personality: Akatsuki is calm person who rarely looses his cool, and often needs to reign in impulsive Aidou and Ruka. He is incredibly perceptive and is frequently sensitive to others' feelings. He is also loyal and protective; the type who would never betray his friends.

Likes/Dislikes: Ruka/Anyone that hurts her

Rima Touya

Appearance: Orangey Hair and Light Blue Eyes

Status: Noble Vampire (Level B)

Occupation: Student in Night Class, Model (works alongside Shiki)

Personality: Rima possesses a personality similar to Senri Shiki. She tends to expend energy only when necessary, and is usually is a lady of few words. Normally, she comes across as indifferent and aloof, but was seen worrying about Shiki and Takuma. Despite her uninterested air she has no qualms speaking her mind and unexpectedly has a short-tempered side to her as well.

Likes/Dislikes: Pocky (same as Shiki)/Rido Kuran (Shiki's Father)

Ruka Souen

Appearance: Ruka is slim, with a pale complexion. She is dainty, elegant, and very ladylike. She has the same ethereal beauty that the rest of her race possesses, with delicate features and light eyes that are a dusky-rose color. She has wavy dark peach-orange colored hair that falls to her waist. Her height is 175cm

Status: Noble Vampire (Level B)

Occupation: Student in Night Class

Personality: Ruka usually reflects a haughty, bored and uninterested persona to the rest of the world, probably due to her noble upbringing. One of her defining characteristics is her love for Kaname Kuran. Since they were children, Ruka has been tied by loyalty and admiration for him, angry at all those who disrespect him and disdainful of all girls who fawn on him. Her possessiveness made her hot-tempered and jealous, but her love for Kaname also brought out a vulnerable, self-doubting aspect of her usually proud personality, which she only expressed to her close friend Akatsuki Kain.

Likes/Dislikes: Kaname Kuran/Competition (for the love of Kaname e.)

Yuki Cross (Kuran)

Appearance: Was short (152cm) and cute with warm brown eyes, brown short hair and pale smooth skin (no figure). Now she is taller (162cm) and resembles her dead mother Juuri with long brown hair and a more womanly figure.

Status: Was human but now is a Pureblood Vampire (Level A)

Occupation: Day Class Student, Cross Academy Guardian.

Personality: Yuki is generally a cheerful and comedic girl. She is considered a bit stupid and a poor student. She exhibits a strong attachment to her few close friends. Her indecisive nature and reticence can be attributed to her insecurity regarding her missing history. Prior to becoming a vampire, she had a fear of vampires which meant she rarely left the Cross Academy grounds on her own, because of the attack. She always maintained that Kaname was different to the other vampires until she witnessed him biting Ruka, but she refused to allow it to change her love for him. It did however, cause a distance between the two and revive her old fear of vampires. Yuki doesn't like to reveal her fears and wears a smile over her face instead. Following her re-awakening as a pureblood, Yuki shed the fears she once retained, but her personality has not changed much and when a situation asks, she can put in an authoritative face as is expected for a pureblood princess. Yuki's overwhelming fault is the tendency to burden herself with guilt over her ignorance when she learns the sufferings of other characters that they have kept secret.

Likes/Dislikes: Kaname and sweets/Annoying people e.g. Zero when he is sulking.

Seiren

Appearance: Seiren is thin, and about 5'5_ to 5'7_ tall. She has very short grayish blue to grayish purple hair (it falls to her cheeks), and her eyes are gray to icy blue.

Status: Noble Vampire (Level B)

Occupation: Student in Night Class, Kaname-sama's Bodyguard.

Personality: Seiren seems to be a no-nonsense type girl, and can always be trusted to get her job done. She can seem cold, but is very loyal.

Likes/Dislikes: Her secret stash of Yaoi mangas/Loud people that disturb her.

Zero Kiriyuu

Appearance: A tall (181cm) silver haired individual. Zero bears a tattoo on the left side of his neck originally used to suppress his vampire side, later used to tame him. Zero is a casual dresser, usually wearing school uniform incorrectly with the vest and red tie exposed from under his black jacket and wears a fang like earring.

Status: Human Vampire (Level E)

Occupation: Day Class Student, Vampire Hunter.

Personality: As a child, Zero was a quiet and gentle boy, to the point where Ichiru questioned whether he was even capable of being a hunter. However after Shizuka's attack, Zero developed a strong distrust of vampires., He sports a scary aura that makes most of the Day Class students wary of him. However, his innate nature is to protect humans, his cold attitude towards those he loves is likely to push them away and keep everyone at a distance.

Following his full awakening into a vampire, Zero harbors a great disgust towards himself because of inability to control his hunger and reliance on Yuki. His dismal outlook on his future and fear of what he might do causes him to give up and he almost kills himself. He fights to ignore his hunger to the point of starvation rather than go to Yuki. He tries to help Yuki resolve her own problems and then impresses upon her that its okay for her to burden and use him because he owes her.

Zero is very hostile to the Night Class vampires when they threaten him, however he adopts his standard tsundere attitude when engaging them one on one while retaining a level of politeness. Zero expresses a great deal of anger toward purebloods because of their mechanisms in his life in particular, he extends this hostility toward Yuki as well after she turns into a pureblood. In spite of this, his sense of duty overrides his issues ensuring his reliability and trustworthiness.

Likes/Dislikes: Yuki (before she was a vampire)/Vampires in general

Oh and did we mention that they are all vampires?

But you really should know shouldn't you?

You don't?

Why are you reading a Vampire Knight Fanfic?

What is seriously wrong with you?

Have goldfish memory? . . . well we do too. . .

. . .

Just go search up Vampire Knight on the internet. . .

. . .

Better still, just go watch/read it !

Let's just get on to the story. . .

And yes we are going to have a characters list at the beginning of every chapter whether you like it or not. . .

We will be using Aidou instead Hanabusa since its easier to type ( they are the same person! )

DAY 1

**Kaname :** Hanabusa! Go look after ( babysit ) Yuki now and if she she gets hurtyou will have a severe punishment!

**Aidou :** But...But..( what a serious waste of time!) ... ( i could use that time continueing to collect more treasure!)

**Kaname:** Ichijou!, Akatsuki! Go clean up the rubbish in Aidou's room!

**Aidou:** NOOOOOO... WAIT! . . . My beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, TREASURE! NOOO!

_**~ Aidou runs into his room and locks the door to prevent the two from taking the treasure ~**_

_**~Ichijou and Akatsuki breakes down the door and carries all of Hanabusa's ' Treasure' out and dumps it who knows where.. . ( yes , they were able to do that in a second because... erm...they're vampires? ) ~**_

**Aidou :** Wait ... No...

_**~ the glass cup they are carring drops and shatters into a million trillion billion pieces – just exaggerating- it only shatters into many pieces ~**_

**Aidou:** Yay . more beautiful treasure! Beautiful , Beautiful!

_**~ He collects them and hugs them , ( isn't holding glass supposed to cut you? Well just pretend it doesn't . . .) when he finds Kaname staring at him, or the 'treasures'? ~**_

_**~ Kaname stares at the glass and it evaporates into the air ( don't ask me how he did that... i believe it's something called imagination. . .) ~**_

_**~ Aidou is in a state of shock. . .~ ( and soon recovers )**_

**Aidou:** I'm so sorry, Kaname –sama !

_**~ he gets up and runs . . .away? ~**_

**Aidou:** Dont worry Kaname-sama, I'll go and babysit, ... no... LOOK AFTER. . .Yuki- sama. . .

+++++++++++++++-And moving on -+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_**~ Yuki throws high heeled shoes at Hanabusa then cuts her foot on a sharp stick ...~**_

**Aidou:** NOOOO!Kaname-sama will kill me.. .NO .. not the buckets...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

_**~ Yuki is running towards the mansion leaving a trail of blood ~**_

**Aidou:** ...lovely blood scent... NO ... Kaname-sama is going to see Yuki and her bloody feet. . . !...But ...lovely blood scent...

_**~ Ruka appears out of the blue~**_

**Ruka:** HAH!.. I'm so gonna tell Kaname-sama so he'll like me more ...!

**Aidou:** NO!...

_**~ Aidou thinks... ~**_

**!**

**Aidou:** ( wait...wait...wait... Kaname likes Yuki more.. so... IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME !...Ruka really is and idiot...

...

**Aidou:** ( when she puts it like that ,... it sounds like Kaname-sama like me more... AARRGGHH...

_**~ Aidou suddenly shivers at the disturbing thought ~**_

**Aidou :** NOOOO! Wait !...stop!... NO..YUKI...sama... calm down... I...AM...KANAME_SAMA'S...LOYAL...FOLLOWER...

_**~ Aidou looks for Yuki~**_

**Aidou :** I am SO dead...

_**~ and starts a tantrum ~**_

**Aidou :** I don't want the water bucket punishment! Waaaaaaahhhh!

_**~ Aidou runs towards a random bedroom and throws himself on the bed...~**_

**! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **

_**~ which is currently , if I forgot to mention, ... Occupied by Ichijou ...~**_

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

**Ichijou:** Oh , Aidou , my dear friend...you finally found the love of friendships...

_**~ Ichijou hugs Aidou ~**_

**Aidou:** AAAHHHH... ( and continues screaming)

_**~ Seiren walk in at that moment and finds Ichijou hugging Aidou~**_

_**~ The normally stoetic bodyguard blushes and thinks of her secret stash of yaoi books~**_

**Aidou :** NO...NO...NO... Seiren!... It's not what you think! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! Don't tell Kaname-sama!

_**~ At that moment, Kaname walks in to see what the ruckus is all about ... And he just stares at the scene...~ **__..( what could he be thinking? )_

_**~ Ruka walks in...~**_

**Ruka:** Kaname-sama! I just ssw Yuki running around without her shoes and her foot was cut! Her bloods everywhere! And where is tha-

_**~ Ruka FINALLY sees the scene ~**_

**Aidou:** NO..NO...NO... Kaname-sama ! IT"S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! NOOOOOOOOO!...

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ A Few Hours Later +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_**~ Aidou is standing on the side of the room balancing ~**_

_**~ A few drops of water splashes on his face ~ **_

**Aidou:** NOOOO! My Beautiful hair!..It's getting wet!

**Aidou:** NO!... I hate the water bucket punishment!

_**~ More water splashes on his head ~**_

**Aidou:** NO! I'm getting wet...It's getting cold... Curse this water bucket ppunishment!

_**~ the bucket falls over and drenches Aidou..~**_

**Aidou:** ...NO...What about Ichijou? ...Why does't he have a punishment?...why...why...why...

_**~ Kaname comes and fills up the bucket with more water ~**_

_**~ AND Aidou standes in the corner of the room balancing with a bucket filled with water on his head and more balancing on his arms.~ **_

_**~ And he stays there for the rest of the night! ~**_

+++++++++++++++++++++++ END OF DAY 1 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Aidou :** NOOO...i'm so HUNGRY ! ...what about MY dinner?...

A/N:Hi to all readers! This is our first ever fanfic! hope you enjoyed reading our fanfic and pls review! ^_^


	2. Day 2

A week in Hanabusa Aidou's Life

Characters – to avoid any confusion. Although if you did not watch/read Vampire Knight, why would you even be reading this Fanfic?

Anyway , without wasting time , here are the Characters : ( we're too lazy to tell you more about what they look like, if you don't know, 1. Why are you reading this? 2. Do you have goldfish memory? 3. Just go search it up )

Kaname Kuran

Appearance: Dark Brown Silky hair, Tall 6'1, Eyes are a dark maroon.

Status: Pureblood Vampire (Level A)

Occupation: Class President of the Night Class

Personality: Stoic and authoritative individual, but is very kind, warm, and gentle to Yuki.

Likes/Dislikes: Yuki/Anyone that annoys or disturbs him or Yuki.

Hanabusa Aidou

Appearance:Platinum Blonde Hair and Blue eyes

Status: Noble Vampire (Level B)

Occupation: Student in Night Class

Personality: Cheeky and Childlike.

Likes/Dislikes: Sweets and other sweet things/Getting punished by Kaname

Shiki Senri

Appearance: His height is 178 cm and has a pale complexion like other vampires. He has thick, wavy, dark-reddish maroon-coloured hair. He resembles his mother greatly, although his eyes are light blue in colour.

Status: Noble Vampire (Level B)

Occupation: Student in Night Class, Model (works alongside Rima)

Personality: Shiki possesses a personality similar to Rima Touya. He is usually impassive, and often detached to the rest of the vampires except for Rima and Ichijou.

Likes/Dislikes: Pocky/Blood tablets (Prefers stealing blood from Ichijou)

Ichijou Takuma

Appearance: His height is 183 cm, he is thin with a slight pale complexion, bright green eyes, and long blond hair.

Status: Noble Vampire (Level B)

Occupation: Night Class Student.

Personality: Takuma appears very un-vampire like with his cheerful, enthusiastic, and caring demeanor. He seems to be very friendly, and does not seem to crave for blood as much as other vampires. Even Yuki stated Takuma did not seem very vampire-like.

Likes/Dislikes: His friends Shiki and Rima/When Shiki steals blood from him.

Akatsuki Kain

Appearance: Height is 6'2 and has Dark Blond hair and Brown Eyes.

Status: Noble Vampire (Level B)

Occupation: Student in Night Class

Personality: Akatsuki is calm person who rarely looses his cool, and often needs to reign in impulsive Aidou and Ruka. He is incredibly perceptive and is frequently sensitive to others' feelings. He is also loyal and protective; the type who would never betray his friends.

Likes/Dislikes: Ruka/Anyone that hurts her

Rima Touya

Appearance: Orangey Hair and Light Blue Eyes

Status: Noble Vampire (Level B)

Occupation: Student in Night Class, Model (works alongside Shiki)

Personality: Rima possesses a personality similar to Senri Shiki. She tends to expend energy only when necessary, and is usually is a lady of few words. Normally, she comes across as indifferent and aloof, but was seen worrying about Shiki and Takuma. Despite her uninterested air she has no qualms speaking her mind and unexpectedly has a short-tempered side to her as well.

Likes/Dislikes: Pocky (same as Shiki)/Rido Kuran (Shiki's Father)

Ruka Souen

Appearance: Ruka is slim, with a pale complexion. She is dainty, elegant, and very ladylike. She has the same ethereal beauty that the rest of her race possesses, with delicate features and light eyes that are a dusky-rose color. She has wavy dark peach-orange colored hair that falls to her waist. Her height is 175cm

Status: Noble Vampire (Level B)

Occupation: Student in Night Class

Personality: Ruka usually reflects a haughty, bored and uninterested persona to the rest of the world, probably due to her noble upbringing. One of her defining characteristics is her love for Kaname Kuran. Since they were children, Ruka has been tied by loyalty and admiration for him, angry at all those who disrespect him and disdainful of all girls who fawn on him. Her possessiveness made her hot-tempered and jealous, but her love for Kaname also brought out a vulnerable, self-doubting aspect of her usually proud personality, which she only expressed to her close friend Akatsuki Kain.

Likes/Dislikes: Kaname Kuran/Competition (for the love of Kaname e.)

Yuki Cross (Kuran)

Appearance: Was short (152cm) and cute with warm brown eyes, brown short hair and pale smooth skin (no figure). Now she is taller (162cm) and resembles her dead mother Juuri with long brown hair and a more womanly figure.

Status: Was human but now is a Pureblood Vampire (Level A)

Occupation: Day Class Student, Cross Academy Guardian.

Personality: Yuki is generally a cheerful and comedic girl. She is considered a bit stupid and a poor student. She exhibits a strong attachment to her few close friends. Her indecisive nature and reticence can be attributed to her insecurity regarding her missing history. Prior to becoming a vampire, she had a fear of vampires which meant she rarely left the Cross Academy grounds on her own, because of the attack. She always maintained that Kaname was different to the other vampires until she witnessed him biting Ruka, but she refused to allow it to change her love for him. It did however, cause a distance between the two and revive her old fear of vampires. Yuki doesn't like to reveal her fears and wears a smile over her face instead. Following her re-awakening as a pureblood, Yuki shed the fears she once retained, but her personality has not changed much and when a situation asks, she can put in an authoritative face as is expected for a pureblood princess. Yuki's overwhelming fault is the tendency to burden herself with guilt over her ignorance when she learns the sufferings of other characters that they have kept secret.

Likes/Dislikes: Kaname and sweets/Annoying people e.g. Zero when he is sulking.

Seiren

Appearance: Seiren is thin, and about 5'5_ to 5'7_ tall. She has very short grayish blue to grayish purple hair (it falls to her cheeks), and her eyes are gray to icy blue.

Status: Noble Vampire (Level B)

Occupation: Student in Night Class, Kaname-sama's Bodyguard.

Personality: Seiren seems to be a no-nonsense type girl, and can always be trusted to get her job done. She can seem cold, but is very loyal.

Likes/Dislikes: Her secret stash of Yaoi mangas/Loud people that disturb her.

Zero Kiriyuu

Appearance: A tall (181cm) silver haired individual. Zero bears a tattoo on the left side of his neck originally used to suppress his vampire side, later used to tame him. Zero is a casual dresser, usually wearing school uniform incorrectly with the vest and red tie exposed from under his black jacket and wears a fang like earring.

Status: Human Vampire (Level E)

Occupation: Day Class Student, Vampire Hunter.

Personality: As a child, Zero was a quiet and gentle boy, to the point where Ichiru questioned whether he was even capable of being a hunter. However after Shizuka's attack, Zero developed a strong distrust of vampires., He sports a scary aura that makes most of the Day Class students wary of him. However, his innate nature is to protect humans, his cold attitude towards those he loves is likely to push them away and keep everyone at a distance.

Following his full awakening into a vampire, Zero harbors a great disgust towards himself because of inability to control his hunger and reliance on Yuki. His dismal outlook on his future and fear of what he might do causes him to give up and he almost kills himself. He fights to ignore his hunger to the point of starvation rather than go to Yuki. He tries to help Yuki resolve her own problems and then impresses upon her that its okay for her to burden and use him because he owes her.

Zero is very hostile to the Night Class vampires when they threaten him, however he adopts his standard tsundere attitude when engaging them one on one while retaining a level of politeness. Zero expresses a great deal of anger toward purebloods because of their mechanisms in his life in particular, he extends this hostility toward Yuki as well after she turns into a pureblood. In spite of this, his sense of duty overrides his issues ensuring his reliability and trustworthiness.

Likes/Dislikes: Yuki (before she was a vampire)/Vampires in general

Did we mention that they are all vampires?

But you really should know shouldn't you?

You don't?

Why are you reading a Vampire Knight Fanfic?

What is seriously wrong with you?

Have goldfish memory? . . . well we do too. . .

. . .

Just go search up Vampire Knight on the internet. . .

. . .

Better still, just go watch/read it !

Let's just get on to the story. . .

And yes we are going to have a characters list at the beginning of every chapter whether you like it or not. . .

We will be using Aidou instead Hanabusa since its easier to type ( they are the same person! )

DAY 2

_**~ Shiki and Rima are modelling somewhere near the mansion. Afeter modelling , they return to the mansion to eat some pocky when they find Aidou eating it.! ~**_

**Aidou:** MMMM...yummy ...pocky...No wonder Shiki likes it!

_**~ Yuki enters the room and sees the pocky but fails to see Shik and Rima who are bored and watching.~**_

**Yuki:** OOOHH...POCKY...yummy.. i wanna eat!

**Aidou:** No! It's mine! It's my pocky!

**Shiki:** The pocky is actually mine

_**~ no one hears except Rima~**_

**Rima :** and mine too...

_**~ no one hears~**_

**Yuki:** But i want to eat some!

**Aidou:** NO

Shiki: It's not yours to decide...

**Rima:** True

_**~ Not so surprisingly, Aidou and Yuki don't hear~**_

_**~ Aidou and Yuki Blatenly ignore them and start squabbling over the pocky. ~**_

**Rima :** poor pocky

_**~ Shiki nods and grabs the pocky inside and shares it with Rima while watching the two fight over the now empty box and making no attempt to stop the meaningless argument ~**_

_**~ Aidou grabs the box and looks inside ~**_

_**~ He then notices Rima and Shiki ... for the first time..~**_

_**~ Yuki takes advantage of this and grabs the EMPTY pocky box.~**_

_**~ she puts her hand in the box and notices thebox is empty.~**_

_**~ she looks where Aidou is and notices Rima and Shiki for the FISRT time..~**_

_**~ Rima and Shiki stare bak undeterred as they pop the last pocky in their mouths.~**_

_**~ While Yuki and Aidou's mouth hang open..~**_

_**~ Yuki bursts into tears and runs to Kaname~**_

**Yuki:** Oni-sama, Oni-sama, Aidou –kun stole my pocky ! could you punish him pwety pwese?

_**~ she said that with puppy dog eyes~**_

**Kaname:** Don't worry Yuki, i'll see what i can do.

**Aidou:** But..what... I didn't take anything! I'm innocent! Shiki and Rima were the ones who ate it!

**Kaname :** Shiki! Rima!

_**~ They both suddenly appear~**_

**Kaname :** What were you doing stealing Yuki's Pocky?

**Shiki and Rima :** Betsuni, we just stood and watched Aidou and Yuki-sama arguing over the pocky. We didn't do anything.

**Aidou :** They're lying, they're lying, they're lying! Shiki and Rima ate all the pocky! I didn't eat any! I'm telling the truth!.

**Yuki:** No!. It was all Aidou-kun, Shiki and Rima were eating their own packets of pocky.

_**~ Yuki Giggles Evilly mentally~**_

**Kaname:** Aidou! Go and rid yourself of lies by standing under a hose of cold water for 10 hours!

**Aidou:** NO! That's worse than the water bucket punishment!

_**~ Yuki Giggles Evilly mentally, again~**_

_**~ Kaname stares coldly~**_

**Kaname:** 20 hours!

**Kaname :** Without Eating!

++++++++++++++++++++++ After 10 hours ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_**~ Aidou is standing soaking wet and ice cold...~**_

_**~ You couldn't see whether he was crying or not because he was fully wet. ~**_

**Aidou:** NO! ... I am SO hungry... I missed MY DINNER yester too!

**Aidou :** That evil Yuki!

+++++++++++++++++++++++ END OF DAY 2 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Oni-sama = Brother

Betsuni= Nothing


End file.
